


because of you

by ryuchaengs



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: 2na, F/F, Fluff, Office AU, Slow Burn, at least i think it's slow burn, but yeji apparently saved jisu, jisu apparently almost killed yeji, squint for chaeji or whatever they're called, yejisu, yejisu is superior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuchaengs/pseuds/ryuchaengs
Summary: Yeji's office mate, Jisu, doesn't know that she's the reason Yeji almost died. Jisu's office mate, Yeji, doesn't know that she's the reason Jisu is still alive.





	because of you

**Author's Note:**

> i started this in march and thought i'd finish it in march but apparently not...this is long overdue. yejisu is superior! (i'm kidding but cmon they're really cute together) 
> 
> i hope you enjoy! thank you for reading!

What Yeji didn’t know was that she was a savior.

 

Jisu sat behind her desk, gazing at Yeji, drinking in every detail of the other woman – of her boss. Wasn’t it funny, how Jisu had been at this company longer, yet Yeji, a newbie (a nobody, to most people concerned), had taken the position as the boss? Jisu recalled drunk nights with her colleagues as they whined and complained about how Jisu deserved it, not this Hwang Yeji.

 

But Jisu didn’t mind. Personally, she was surprised by her lack of anger; she had always expected all hell would break loose in a situation like this. Maybe it would’ve, had the circumstances been different. Maybe, if Yeji hadn’t saved Jisu’s life, the rage everyone wanted Jisu to show would’ve made its way out and on full blast towards Yeji.

 

Yeji didn’t know that she saved Jisu’s life – that without her, Jisu wouldn’t be alive. And Jisu, quite frankly, wanted it to stay that way.

 

“Yo, Choi Jisu!” Jisu turned towards the whisper, which had come from the table directly behind her. It was the workspace of her co-workers, Shin Ryujin and Shin Yuna (who were not related, as they kept insisting to everyone who called their romantic relationship incest). Ryujin rolled her chair back, its wheels softly swiveling on the floor, stopping just beside Jisu. “Are you done the research project, or do you wanna trade with me?”

 

“Please don’t trade with her,” Yuna said without looking back towards them. “She has a ton of work to do. She just wants to get out of it.”

 

Ryujin grinned sheepishly, adjusting her glasses and pulling the hood of her blue jacket over her head. “I have a skateboarding thing I gotta go to in a few minutes, and I’m nowhere near done. So...”

 

“Why don’t you ask Yeji?” Jisu suggested, subtly gesturing towards their boss, who appeared to be glued to her computer screen. Ryujin’s face fell. “Well, I mean...”

 

“Don’t tell me you’re scared of her,” Yuna huffed, finally turning around in her own chair. Her sleek dark brown hair was tied up, loose strands of it falling over her eyes. Her disapproving frown quickly vanished, replaced by the trademark huge smile they all associated Yuna with. “Aww, my Ryuddaeng is _scared_ of the _boss!_ Our rebel Shin Ryujin is finally scared of something!”

 

“I’m not scared!” Ryujin scowled, though even she couldn’t resist smiling as Yuna pulled her into a hug. Jisu sighed, though not without laughing. The two seemed like children sometimes, with Jisu as their mother. “Fine, fine. Ryujin, just go ahead to your skateboarding...whatever. I’ll ask Yeji if Yuna and I can split your workload, and I’ll email my assignment to you, alright?”

 

“Yes!” Ryujin shot up, clasping Jisu’s hands. “You’re the best, did I ever tell you?” With a final squeeze, she let go and turned to give Yuna a short kiss before skipping out of the room and towards the elevator. Yuna rolled her eyes, but the smile on her face had only grown warmer. “What a dork. Sometimes I wonder why she decided to take this researching job instead of trying to be a professional skateboarder. This is so science-y and unlike her, don’t you think?”

 

“Or she could’ve easily become a dancer, or even a singer,” Jisu murmured in agreement. “But she probably joined for you. And I think she likes this, with you around.”

 

“You, too,” Yuna added. She paused. “Hey, do you just want me to take your assignment, instead? I’m sure I can get it done while you’re asking Yeji about Ryujin’s work.”

 

“If you’re fine with it, then by all means, go ahead,” Jisu laughed, getting up. “It’s pulled up on my computer, you can complete it and send it in. Just remember to add that you were the one who did it; I don’t want to take credit for your work.” After Yuna gave her a thumbs-up, Jisu hesitantly started to make her way over to Yeji, who was still staring at her computer, fingers typing frantically on the keyboard. _Hard at work, huh,_ Jisu thought, shaking her head with a small smile. Sooner or later, Yeji would realize she didn’t need to do that much work.

 

“This won’t be too bad,” Jisu whispered to herself, getting closer and closer to Yeji’s desk. All she knew about Yeji was her name and the fact that she saved Jisu. And if she was a savior, she had to be sweet and kind, right? “Right. You can do it, Choi Jisu.”

 

Clearing her throat, Jisu gently tapped on Yeji’s shoulder. “Um, Yeji?”

 

Yeji whipped around, a look of pure terror on her face. _Did I scare her?_ The terror gave way to relief as Yeji took her earbuds out. “Oh...Jisu?”

 

“That’s right,” Jisu affirmed, unable to stop her lips from curling into a rather strong, bright smile. Yeji knew her name! “I just had a question about a colleague’s work; you know Shin Ryujin?”

 

Yeji nodded slowly. Though her face _was_ intimidating, those cat-like eyes seeming to pierce through Jisu, her voice was soft and even kind. “Yes. She sits behind you with Shin Yuna, right?”

 

Jisu had to stop herself from saying “that’s right” again, instead choosing to nod and flash Yeji a thumbs-up. (A little part of her died on the inside.) Yeji wasn’t as cold and ignorant as they thought she was. “I was wondering if you would be fine with Yuna and me splitting Ryujin’s workload between us? She had an urgent event to get to, and she’s been assigned quite a hefty amount of work.”

 

Yeji’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly. “Is that so? Let me check.”

 

Jisu gulped. Why was she even nervous? She was telling the truth, and the data was there to back her up. Maybe it was because of the sudden icy chill in the atmosphere, or the way Yeji’s voice was edged with disappointment as she turned around towards her computer. She tapped on the keyboard a few times, placing one earbud back in her right ear. As she scrolled down the document to find Ryujin’s chart, she started to bop her head to the music, humming lightly. Jisu smiled. _Cute._ Honestly, when it came down to it, Yeji was just a baby –

 

“It doesn’t seem like she has too much work,” Yeji said coldly, turning back around to Jisu. The coldness in her voice suddenly evaporated, giving way to a certain neutral warmth. “Ah. Yuna started working on it already?”

 

“Yes, that must be the case,” Jisu murmured, sending a silent thanks to Yuna. If Ryujin really hadn’t gotten too much work and Yuna wasn’t her loving girlfriend – or worse, she wasn’t there for them at all – Yeji might have eaten Jisu alive. No, that couldn’t be, Jisu reminded herself, immediately regretting the stereotypical thought that had invaded her mind. Yeji wasn’t that bad. She wasn’t bad at all.

 

Her stance was only further proven when Yeji smiled at her. It was a small smile, but it was full of kindness. “Of course. Sorry for freezing you out. I thought you were trying to abandon your own work and get by with doing what little Ryujin had left.”

 

“I would never!” Jisu exclaimed, taking a step closer to Yeji. She lowered her voice, carefully adjusting her tone. She didn’t want to seem patronizing; Yeji was her boss, after all, but she also wanted to convey her years of experience. “I know we’ve just met, but if you could, trust me. I wouldn’t try to get out of any work. Same for Yuna and Ryujin, when she doesn’t have to report anywhere else. We just want to help each other out.” She exhaled, satisfied with what she had said.

 

Yeji, however, seemed stuck on one thing. “We’ve just met?”

 

They hadn’t. Yeji had saved Jisu’s life years ago. But they had never formally met. Jisu hoped she could pass it off as that if Yeji remembered. “We’ve just met, yes...unless we’ve seen each other before?”

 

Yeji gazed at Jisu, appearing to search her face as if she remembered her from somewhere else. She definitely remembered. Jisu’s breath hitched as her heartbeat quickened. She was remembering, too.

 

_Jisu glanced at her watch. 10:35 p.m. How had it gotten so late? One moment, she had walked to her friend’s house to study for exams (the final exams she’d have to take in high school, thank god), the sun shining, and the next moment she was walking out in pitch black darkness. Her friend had offered to walk with her, but she had refused. It wouldn’t be too bad, would it? It was only a five minute walk. The dark alleyway was a little concerning, she had to admit, but she’d get by._

 

_She pulled out her phone, thumb hovering over the 119 button in case she needed to get help quickly. She was going to take every measure she could. There weren’t many, considering she hadn’t brought her umbrella and she had left her pepper spray at home, but this would have to do. A notification popped up on her phone’s screen, quickly distracting her. A text from her friend, with a new picture of their favorite idol group attached. Jisu smiled widely, fingers flying over the keyboard as she typed out a response, the light weakly illuminating her way through the alley._

 

_“Hey, you! Drop your phone!”_

 

_Jisu wasn’t surprised to hear a deep voice yell at her; it was probably a jobless man or some kid trying to prank her. She glanced up, ready to lazily dismiss them, when she caught sight of the gun pointed at her chest._

 

_Gun. Pistol. The muzzle aimed for her chest. It was loaded. A definite gun. The man’s hold on the gun was steady, an even worse sign. What was she going to do? Calling 119 would get her killed. She dropped her phone, trying desperately to stop herself from shaking._

 

_The man started to walk towards her, his chin raised and a sinister smile forming on his lips. He pulled a knife out of his pocket with his free hand, licking the blade and staring at Jisu. This was the man they had been informed about for so long. The murderer who targeted young girls at night, especially lately. It was the very reason Jisu’s mother had warned her not to go out at night, only making an exception for studying sessions and begrudgingly agreeing when Jisu promised her she wouldn’t go out alone. Where was that promise now? She had left it behind her, far back in the past._

 

_Her heart was pounding. Could the man hear it? Would he hear it, would his finger twitch, would he prematurely pull the trigger and end Jisu’s life right then and there? It would be good for him, but not so much for Jisu. She closed her eyes; the most ridiculous thing to do, but what else was there? She closed her eyes and prayed to anyone and anything. Her lips made the smallest movement as she mouthed a cry of help. To anyone who was listening, she hoped her message would reach them one way or another._

 

_She was sure the next thing to break the silence would be a gunshot. It was a scream. Coming from behind the man. Jisu’s eyes flew open as the man turned around, gun raised. She could just barely see a girl, about her age, a schoolbag slung over her shoulder and long hair like Jisu’s flowing down to her waist. She was staring at the ground. She had screamed, seeing the dilemma Jisu was in. This was a distraction! Jisu took her chance, running away as fast as she could towards her house. She had never been one for the track team, but as she ran, she realized she could easily be in it._

 

_The path grew brighter as she ran, lights from buildings and cars illuminating the way instead of her phone. Her phone. It was lying in that same alley. What would happen to it? Would the man get ahold of it and use it to find her and her family? No, that other girl wouldn’t let him. She had probably called the police and was running like Jisu right now, certainly. Jisu wondered if the other girl’s throat was dry, chest was heaving, legs were burning with pain and exhaustion and the desire to go faster and farther like Jisu’s._

 

_She burst into her house, pushing past her father and heading straight for the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water and chugging it down. Her heartbeat would not slow down. She had almost died. If not for that girl...if not for her savior, she wouldn’t be alive. She wished to see that other girl again. She would hug her, shake her hand, tell her how thankful and grateful she was. She’d do anything._

 

_Savior...savior..._

 

Hwang Yeji was not a savior, and what this Choi Jisu didn’t know was that she was a near murderer. Or not. Was that the right charge? She’d get charged with manslaughter instead, right? It wasn’t like she tried to kill Yeji...or did she? Yeji didn’t know, Yeji never knew, and Yeji most likely would never know in the future, either.

 

She sat there, facing her computer. Jisu’s thankful expression and her even more thankful bow before she left was fresh in Yeji’s mind. She knew she had seen Jisu from somewhere. The girl was the same one who ran away from the man who tried to kill Yeji back in her last year of high school. She was walking home from the café she worked at after school, and she had dropped her phone, letting out a scream afterwards. It was ten p.m., she was approaching a bad area to bring any attention to herself, and she had screamed. Typical Yeji.

 

That aside, Yeji had screamed, staring down at her phone. Unexpectedly, a man’s yell followed that, and she looked up only to realize she’d soon be staring down the muzzle of a gun. A man dressed in all black was stalking towards her, holding his gun out and clenching a knife in his other hand, which was trembling. His grip was clearly shaky. Yeji knew she could take him down (thank god she had been enrolled in self-defense lessons when she was younger), but her attention was quickly pulled away to a girl seemingly running away from the situation. Yeji wasn’t sure, but the other girl looked to be about her age. She was running away. Not calling for help, not dialing 119, nothing. Not screaming or trying to attract more attention. Simply running away. She disappeared behind the corner and Yeji was left alone, with an insane man getting closer and closer to her.

 

She managed to kick the gun out of his grip and wrestle the knife to the ground before pinning the man himself down to the ground as well, but she did it with her upper lip curled in disgust. A bitter taste formed in her mouth, lingering even hours later, after she had taken the man to the police station and gotten home safely. That girl had just run away. Granted, Yeji couldn’t assume anything; maybe the girl was the man’s potential victim? But if so, she would’ve yelled for help as she ran away. She would’ve done _something_ other than run away in silence. Yeji was there; of course that girl would’ve said something! She wasn’t alone! An idiot girl, the reason why Yeji almost died. Had she not screamed, had she not reacted quickly, she would’ve been in a casket not soon after.

 

Yeji was sure that girl was Jisu. The hair, the shoulders, the height and posture and structure all matched. Everything matched. Especially when Jisu walked away. Yeji mulled over it, replaying Jisu’s walk and probably-Jisu’s run. If she could speed Jisu’s walk up, it would’ve been a direct match with her run. How ironic; after years, she had met the girl who almost killed her, and she was that girl’s boss.

 

She leaned back in her seat, entwining her hands behind her head. “Ah, what should I do?” she whispered under her breath. The music blasting from her earbuds faded out. All she could hear were her thoughts and her voice. As the boss, she had the opportunity to do whatever she wanted with the other employees. She had clearly scared Jisu when they were talking about Ryujin’s work; maybe as revenge, she could really scare her off...? No, that wouldn’t be right. Regardless of her history with them, Yeji wouldn’t go out of her way to torture them. It wasn’t ethical, and Yeji wanted to be an ethical and fair boss.

 

“Looks like the boss is relaxing,” someone snickered. The statement creeped past the music’s outer shell and the inner shell of Yeji’s thoughts. She flinched, straightening and returning her hands to her keyboard. She didn’t miss the other statement that followed. “You dumbass, she was finally loosening up! Why’d you have to go and say that?”

 

Yeji didn’t want to just be an ethical and fair boss; she wanted to be a role model, too. Especially when it came to work habits, and at this point, the only people who seemed to be working properly were Jisu and Yuna (and maybe Ryujin). Shocker. It would take a while to reform this area of the company, but perhaps with Jisu’s help, it’d get better. Yeji had heard the grumbles. She knew everyone respected Jisu more than they did her. It would be a bit painful, but she needed to do whatever was necessary to fix the work environment up.

 

The day passed by more quickly than Yeji expected. When she finally looked up from her computer, having completed her work for the day, the room was almost completely empty. It was just her, Jisu, and Yuna left. She got up, turning her computer off and gathering her things, slinging her bag over her shoulder. As she passed Jisu and Yuna, she tapped them both on the back. “I’ll be leaving now. You two should head home, too.” She paused, then added in a quieter voice, “You did well today.”

 

Jisu and Yuna both beamed. Yuna’s was more cheerful, yet Jisu was the one who caught Yeji’s eye. She rushed past them and headed towards the doors, hearing hasty footsteps behind her. So they were following, but Yeji wouldn’t let them know she was focusing on them. She walked outside, only to stop upon hearing a familiar voice yell, “You’re just going to walk past me like that?”

 

“Of course not, Chae,” Yeji said, turning around. A young woman was leaning against the wall next to the building doors, twirling her long light brown hair with one finger. Her crisp white shirt looked tight but comfy, tucked into a black skirt reaching to just above her knees. This was Lee Chaeryeong, her best friend. “What’s with the schoolgirl look today?”

 

“I’m unemployed, you’re not,” Chaeryeong replied, skipping over and grabbing Yeji’s arm. “I wanted to compliment your work look. Won’t people think you’re my mom or something?”

 

“Funny,” Yeji said dryly. “So I guess the coffee date we had planned today is off. I’m your mom, after all. Time to go study and tell your damn friend to get off the fridge.”

 

“For the last time, Dahyun _wasn’t_ on the fridge, she was just looking for her glasses,” Chaeryeong huffed. “And fine. We’re a couple. Better? Let’s go.” They started to make their way to Yeji’s car, interrupted by another person’s voice. Jisu. “Bye, Yeji!”

 

Yeji looked to her right, where Jisu’s voice had come from. Jisu was waving energetically. It was almost amusing compared to Yuna’s wave, which was more languid. Yeji waved back briefly, then continued to walk away, pulling Chaeryeong along. “What’s wrong? You don’t want to go now?”

 

“That’s not it,” Chaeryeong said, voice laced with concern. “Isn’t that the girl who almost killed you?”

 

Yeji let out a heavy exhale, chuckling. It was so ridiculous. She was planning on working with the girl who almost killed her. “I think so, but I have to work closely with her now. It’ll be worth it if I can turn the current situation upside down and change the office in a positive way. I know I can do it.”

 

“Oh?” Chaeryeong raised her eyebrows. “Look out world, here comes Hwang Yeji!”

 

Yeji shook her head, laughing softly. “More like, look out crappy workspace, here comes your stiff boss trying to fix you with the help of an energetic puppy.” Not wanting to dwell on it any further – wanting to get the memory of Jisu running away out of her head and wanting to forget her bright smile from just now  – she gently shoved Chaeryeong. “Are we going to go, or what?”

 

“Obviously, and it’s your treat,” Chaeryeong said, sticking her tongue out. The two clung to each other as they walked the rest of the path to the café. Yeji smiled, though her thoughts were troubled. They didn’t make any sense.

 

Why was she imagining Jisu walking beside her, holding her hand, instead of Chaeryeong?

 

 

 

“Thank you so much, Jisu!” Ryujin said, bowing deeply to Jisu. Yuna pressed her down further. “Your nose should be touching the ground! Nothing short of extreme gratitude for your savior!”

 

“I would, if I was more flexible.” Ryujin straightened, rushing towards Jisu and pulling her into a hug instead. “You’re really my savior. I owe you.”

 

Clearly flustered, Jisu pulled away, shaking her head. “It was nothing, Ryujin. Yuna helped too.”

 

“Well...I already thanked her,” Ryujin said, putting her arm over Yuna’s shoulders and bringing her closer. Yuna’s face morphed into an expression of mock disgust, though she leaned into Ryujin, resting her head on Ryujin’s shoulder. “How come you manage to make everything sound sexual?”

 

“Oh, so last night wasn’t –” Yuna quickly pressed her hand to Ryujin’s mouth, breaking her off and flashing Jisu a casual smile, though it was obviously disguising panic. “Anyways, we wouldn’t have been able to take care of your mess if Jisu hadn’t taken the initiative, right?”

 

“Oh, no, it’s not because of me,” Jisu said, sounding flustered again. “It’s Yeji, of course!” Her voice lilted as she said Yeji’s name, bringing a little more happiness into her tone. “She didn’t seem too opposed to it when I went to check with her. It’s really thanks to her that we were able to do it.” She glanced over to Yeji, smiling, before looking away and continuing her conversation with Ryujin and Yuna. She didn’t know Yeji had been listening, and she didn’t know Yeji saw that smile.

 

_So Choi Jisu isn’t that bad, after all._ Eight words, typed onto an empty Word document, open on Yeji’s screen. Her fingers idly tapped the keyboard, light enough to make a sound but not hard enough to enter another letter next to the sentence. She already had gotten the sense that Jisu was a rather kind and generous person, but she didn’t know whether she could trust that or not. It was her first time encountering Jisu after their meeting in high school, after all. How could someone who had basically attempted to kill her be so nice?

 

It didn’t matter. Yeji would need to trust that sense and hope it was right. She knew improving the office would be hard enough; she didn’t need her partner to make it even harder. Of course, she could easily do this all by herself...but she didn’t want to. Being honest with herself, Yeji didn’t want to tackle this by herself. She wanted someone to help her, _needed_ someone to help her, and though she could’ve chosen anyone else, she felt a pull towards Jisu. Questioning it would make everything more complicated. As she closed out of the document and got up, a voice rose in her head. _If she really is the person she seems like, drop her murderer title. Stop calling her the girl who almost killed you. Let it go._

 

Yeji would think about that. For now.

 

She approached Jisu, hoping she would sound polite and not intimidating as everyone thought she was. There wasn’t much of a chance regarding Jisu thinking she was intimidating, but anything was possible. “Jisu? Could I talk to you for a second?”

 

Jisu nodded, getting up. They retreated to a lone corner, next to the exit. Jisu tipped her head. “What’s wrong?”

 

Yeji swallowed. How did Jisu manage to be so welcoming and friendly through doing absolutely nothing? Two words from the other girl’s mouth, and Yeji somehow felt safe. She felt like she could entrust Jisu with everything. Maybe that sense from earlier was right. (And then there was how good Jisu looked. Yeji couldn’t believe she actually found Jisu attractive. Yeji couldn’t believe she was admitting it to herself!) “Um. If you don’t mind...” She trailed off, took a deep breath, and started again, trying her best to look into Jisu’s eyes. She didn’t need to be distracted. “If you’re alright with it, could you help me keep everyone on track? I know the environment is a bit uncomfortable at times, and not everyone does what they’re doing. They don’t deserve to be paid if they’re not contributing and just gossiping. That, and though my beliefs may be a bit harsh, I don’t want to come across as that kind of person.” She laughed, scratching her nape sheepishly. “I’m really not. I seem intimidating, but...I’m far from it, in my own opinion. I just want everything to be proper, and I’m determined to make it happen. It’ll be for everyone’s benefit. I’d appreciate it if you could just let me know about our progress during lunches? What people are saying, how much work people are getting done...that is, if you agree.” She stopped abruptly, heart beating. Nervous, and for what? She had run her mouth again, revealing more than she wanted, and what if Jisu said no?

 

“Yes.”

 

Yeji’s eyes widened. It was a wonder she was able to stop her jaw from dropping. “Oh! You –” There she went again, her vulnerable, anxious, passive self taking over and forcing her to react in ways she typically wouldn’t. What happened to Chaeryeong being the only person who had seen this side? What happened to boss Yeji, coldly polite, warmth behind clouds, firm and determined and motivated? With a snap of her fingers, Jisu had crumbled all of it.

 

“I’d love to.” Jisu’s smile was warm, and Yeji couldn’t help but smile back. Jisu said she would love to. Yeji would drop dead before she told anyone that Jisu’s response made her happy, but...it made her happy. “Okay,” she said slowly, unable to stop the small giggle that escaped her mouth. _Hwang Yeji, get it together. Didn’t you hate this girl just yesterday?_ “Um – thank you. I’ll see you outside during lunch break, then? My treat.”

 

Jisu flashed her the most grateful and heart-melting look, her warm smile staying in place. Yeji wondered if the smile would stay there for her and her only. She knew she couldn’t think that way, she shouldn’t think that way, but there was something about Jisu. They walked back to their desks, exchanging another look before sitting down. Yeji’s heart wouldn’t stop pounding. In an effort to calm herself down, she slipped her earbuds in and pressed play, shoulders sagging as TWICE’s soothing voices washed over her, their ballads set on repeat. That was better. But now she was excited to get through the work and meet with Jisu. It couldn’t come any faster. Straightening in her seat, she threw herself into the work, anticipating their lunch meeting happily.

 

It felt like a whole month had passed before someone tapped Yeji on her shoulder. She took her earbuds out, turning around to meet Jisu’s gaze. “It’s lunch break,” the other girl said softly. Yeji tipped her head, confused as to why Jisu was speaking quietly, but she caught sight of Ryujin and Yuna. The two were leaning against each other, sleeping. Jisu smiled apologetically. “They were tired. I don’t think they got much sleep last night.”

 

Yeji shrugged, getting up. “It’s not up to me how everyone spends their lunch break. As long as they’re working when break ends.” She grabbed her wallet and made her way to the doors. The minute they stepped outside, she spoke, lowering her voice. “They can have five or ten minutes more, if they’re really that tired. But you didn’t hear that from me.” She quickened her pace, though all she wanted to see was Jisu’s expression – she could practically feel the happiness radiating off her.

 

They stopped at the café Yeji had visited with Chaeryeong the other day, ordering their meals and sitting at a table outside of the café. Soon after they had ordered, their sandwiches and coffee were placed in front of them. Yeji took a bite of her sandwich, eyeing Jisu’s coffee. The other girl had gotten a macchiato with plenty of cream and sugar. It was something Yeji tended to get when she went with Chaeryeong, though this time she had ordered a plain black coffee. She didn’t like the bitterness, but she had a feeling she’d need the extra adrenaline.

 

“So...” Jisu started, setting her sandwich down and gently dabbing at her lips with a napkin. “I’ll just get down to business. Everything’s alright currently, from what I’ve been seeing. Everyone’s casual and they get their work done on time. Yes, they didn’t like you at first,” she admitted sheepishly, eyes dropping to her lap. “They thought I was going to be in your position, since I’ve had more experience and more time here. But they’re warming up to you. They like you.”

 

“Interesting.” Yeji took a sip of her coffee before continuing. “And what about you? Did you want my position, too?”

 

Jisu blushed, shaking her head. “Not really. I never wanted that role. I didn’t think I would suit it and I still don’t think so. In fact, you fit it better. You’re doing amazing.”

 

It was Yeji’s turn to blush. She hid her face in her hands, pretending to brush her bangs out of her eyes until the burning subsided. “Thank you.” She leaned in, an idea coming to mind. Why not get to know Jisu a little more? It would make everything easier and perhaps what remained of her doubts would vanish. “How are you doing?”

 

“Me?” Jisu seemed startled, eyes widening, before she relaxed, an easy smile settling upon her lips. “I’m doing okay, I think. Everything’s pretty normal. Each day is the same. I don’t really have an exciting life. Though work has gotten significantly more exciting.” She raised an eyebrow with the last words before laughing gently. “How about you? What’s going on with our great boss? And come on, be honest.”

 

Yeji let out a small huff of laughter, fingers curling around her coffee and tapping the cup. “I’m good. This was something different.” She punctuated her words by gesturing to herself and Jisu. “Then again, everything’s been different lately. Moving here, getting this job...it’s been a little hard to adjust to, but I’m handling it. It’s going to get easier, I’m sure. With your help.”

 

Jisu’s eyes shone with joy. “I’m happy to help. Oh, who was that girl yesterday? The one who you left with?”

 

“Ah, her...” Yeji felt the corners of her lips pull upwards as she thought about Chaeryeong. She wanted to talk to her about these developments. She could only imagine the way Chaeryeong would relentlessly tease her. _Getting close to someone you hated just yesterday, huh?_ “She’s my best friend, Lee Chaeryeong. We’ve known each other since elementary school.” Curiosity laced her tone. “I’ve been wondering, how are you so close with Ryujin and Yuna?”

 

“It’s like you and Chaeryeong,” Jisu said. Yeji could tell just how much Jisu cared for Ryujin and Yuna by her voice. “We’ve known each other for a long time, too. We kind of fell out of touch after high school, but then we reunited after getting hired here, and that’s when I found out Ryujin and Yuna had started dating.” She shrugged. “I honestly think it’s cute, and it doesn’t really affect our relationships, either. I’m never a third wheel. I’m more like the mom. Though sometimes I honestly feel like I want a partner, too.”

 

Before she could stop herself, Yeji wiggled her eyebrows, smirking. “Like a single mom desperate for love with countless dating apps installed on her phone? That need for someone’s touch...the craving of someone else sleeping next to you...”

 

“Shut up!” Jisu whined. Yeji saw the guilt that flashed across Jisu’s face, but it didn’t last long when Yeji’s smirk grew. Yeji wanted Jisu to know she didn’t need to be careful around her just because she was the boss. She wanted to have a friendly relationship. (Or maybe something more? No, absolutely not. Yeji was crazy for thinking that.)

 

Yeji’s phone buzzed. She checked it, realizing it was the end of break. Jisu checked her phone as well, getting to her feet. “This was fun.” She winked at Yeji. Yeji didn’t know why her heart started pounding. “I’m looking forward to these meetings. Or should we call them lunch dates?”

 

Yeji’s mouth went dry. “Lunch dates are fine, I suppose,” she muttered, turning from Jisu so the other girl wouldn’t see just how flustered she was. Why was she reacting like this? Why was she also excited for their meetings – no, dates? Not real dates, of course, simply lunch dates. Something deep within Yeji throbbed. They weren’t real dates, and somehow that hurt.

 

Over the next few days, the throbbing grew stronger. From the moment Yeji stepped into the office to the moment she stepped out, her eyes would seek Jisu first. Their lunch dates grew increasingly interesting, with the two immersed in conversation the whole time through, the moments of awkward silence disappearing. Jisu had made Yeji smile and laugh more than she thought she would. In fact, Yeji couldn’t do anything other than smile and laugh when she was with Jisu. Even when she was trying to work, her thoughts were filled with Jisu. Her smile, her voice, the feeling of her hand brushing against Yeji’s, her kind personality, the way she made Yeji feel safe and happy, the thought of their lips meeting...everything. Everything was related to Jisu in some way.

 

Her work habits had slipped as well, something that scared her. But she was reassured by Jisu’s reporting of the employees liking Yeji. (She was mostly reassured by Jisu telling her she was doing fine, looking into her eyes and resting a hand on top of Yeji’s.)

 

“You’re whipped,” Chaeryeong laughed, stirring her drink with her straw one afternoon. Jisu was absent from work – she was sick, according to the text she had sent Yeji that morning – so Yeji took Chaeryeong out during her break. Yeji shook her head. “I’m pretty sure I’m not.”

 

“Yeji, seriously?” Chaeryeong raised her eyebrows, pausing in her stirring. “You keep looking for Jisu wherever you are. You’re getting distracted because of her. I didn’t even know you could get distracted! And you’ve been worried out of your mind all day, just because the girl has a cold. A _cold._ You’re acting like she has cancer. Why don’t you go visit her already?”

 

“It’s not that serious,” Yeji said, though she was deep in thought. She liked Jisu? How did she go from hating her to liking her? The possibility that Jisu almost killed her was still present. It hadn’t been proven wrong, so how could Yeji let herself fall so quickly?

 

“I know what you’re thinking,” Chaeryeong said, snapping Yeji out of her daze. “You don’t know why you like her when she almost killed you. I thought you forgot about that! Yeji, you’re head over heels for her and she might be for you. Enjoy it. If she really tried to kill you, would she still be getting close to you? I think she’d have been mad you weren’t dead. Take a break from your usual diligent studying school girl attitude and embrace your feelings. It feels good, doesn’t it?”

 

“I’m not a school girl,” Yeji grumbled. She had to admit that Chaeryeong was right, though. It felt good to be in love with Jisu. Every second of her day had brightened considerably and every second spent with Jisu were seconds Yeji wouldn’t forget.

 

She liked Jisu. She loved Jisu.

 

The next day, she sat across from Jisu instead of Chaeryeong. The other girl buried her face in her thermos, nose still slightly red as she slowly recovered from her cold. “Ugh, this doesn’t feel good at all.”

 

“I said you didn’t have to come today,” Yeji said. Jisu looked up immediately, glaring. “But then I’d miss this! I wanted to see you today!”

 

Before Yeji could respond, the waiter came around, a pleasant smile on his face as he told them the price of their meal. He slipped a small paper down onto their table before disappearing back into the café. Yeji stared at the receipt, ready to offer to pay for the meal, but Jisu was thinking about something else. “Did I ever tell you about the time someone tried to kill me but I survived?”

 

“You _what?_ ” Yeji stared at Jisu instead of the receipt. The other girl nodded, smiling. It was Yeji’s favorite smile; warm and nostalgic and full of other fuzzy happy emotions. “Yeah, I was in high school. I was walking home from studying and I took a really sketchy route, and this serial killer jumped out and almost killed me. But before he could, this girl behind him screamed really loudly, I think to distract him and to get help from anyone nearby. I was really grateful and I ran away and I hoped she ran away, too. Ever since then, I’ve wanted to thank that girl. I haven’t been able to, though.” She sighed heavily before taking the receipt. “I’ll pay.” She rummaged in her bag, letting out a groan. “Crap. I don’t have my wallet.”

 

“It’s fine, I’ll pay,”Yeji said. Jisu sighed again, words accompanied by a rewarding smile. “You’re a savior, Yeji. Thank you so much.”

 

“No problem. This isn’t  the first time I’ve saved you, I guess.”

 

Jisu seemed to be at a loss for words. Yeji grinned. “At first, I thought you were the reason I almost died, but I guess I was the reason you’re still alive.” She winked – it was _her_ turn to charm Jisu, and it worked, judging by the way Jisu’s face flooded with pink. “Want to walk down there, after this, for old times’ sake?”

 

Jisu shuddered before laughing and grabbing Yeji’s hand boldly. Yeji couldn’t help but smile. “I think it’d be a nice addition to this date,” Jisu said. _She said it’s a date!_ “But only if you’ll be my savior again.”

 

“Anything for you.” Yeji entwined her hand in Jisu’s before laughing as well, shaking her head.. “And to think I hated you at first! I always thought you tried to kill me!”

 

“I would never,” Jisu said. Her smile was warm and her voice betrayed all the affection she felt for Yeji. “You think I’d want to kill my savior? I mean, now she’s the girl I love, so that wouldn’t make sense, either.”

 

Yeji bit her lip, leaning in. “And could this savior do something that might possibly ruin her cold and indifferent reputation?”

 

“Oh? I want to see this. I –” Jisu was cut off by Yeji’s lips meeting hers, in sweet seconds that seemed more like minutes. Yeji wanted them to be minutes. She pulled away, unable to stop her fingers from touching her lips. “I’ve been wanting to do that, actually.”

 

Jisu gazed at her. Something had shifted in her eyes. “Actually...” She swallowed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “I need to be saved a little more. Can you do that for me? A few more times?”

 

Yeji smiled. “Of course. I’ll always be your savior, Jisu.”

 

“And I’ll always be _yours_ ,” Jisu whispered before pulling Yeji into another kiss, their surroundings ceasing to move. It was just them and them only. Yeji could feel Jisu’s smile against her lips. This was what she wanted forever, she realized. Hwang Yeji, Choi Jisu’s savior.

 

(What Jisu didn’t know was that she was actually Yeji’s savior.)


End file.
